Going Home
by Escaping-reality123
Summary: After the Death of Klaus, Elena finds out she's pregnant and instead of making the heartbreaking decision between the two brothers, she leaves and doesn't look back. Four years later a familiar face turns up to bring her home.
1. Chapter 1

It had been Sophia's first full day at primary school and Elena was the proud mother on her way to collect her beautiful little girl. Elena rounded the corner to the school as the rain started to fall, England really did have unpredictable weather, only this morning it had been perfect sunshine and she had sent Sophia to school without a coat, she scolded herself mentally, promising she wouldn't do that again. Elena and Sophia lived only a few streets away from the school in a small village, well away from her old life in Mystic Falls as Elena Gilbert.

Elena checked her watch and noticed she was a few minutes late. As she passed all of the other children and their parents, Elena searched the crowd for her raven haired daughter who was nowhere to be found.

'Excuse me?' Elena asked the lady next to her who had a child which looked of a similar age to Sophia. 'Has the infant class been let out yet?'

'Oh yes,' the woman replied 'They were let out a few minutes before everyone else so they wouldn't get caught up in all of the other classes.'

'Thank you' Elena said as she moved forward towards the doors. She spotted Sophia's teacher who had greeted them this morning.

'Excuse me?' Elena called to her

'Oh hello again Miss Pierce did Sophia leave something behind?' The teacher replied with a smile.

'Erm no, I'm actually looking for Sophia, she hasn't come out yet' Elena answered puzzled.

The teachers smile faded and was replaced with a look to match Elena's.

'Oh I'm sorry Miss Pierce, but I am quite positive you already collected Sophia, in fact you were one of the first…..' The teacher stopped herself mid-sentence and began to turn red, it was obvious she was out of her depth with this situation, either Elena was mentally unstable and had a memory like a goldfish or she had a twin sister who liked to play really sick jokes.

Elena began to panic, she knew she didn't have a memory problem but she did have a twin, well not a real one but a distant relative who happened to look exactly like her.

'Katherine' Elena mumbled. 'Sophia's with my sister Katherine, she's my twin.' Elena lied. The teacher relaxed and the smile found it's way back to her face.

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had a twin, it's quite remarkable how similar you are. I'll make sure I know it's you next time.'

Elena turned around bringing her hands to her face. As she pushed her fingers through her hair she opened her eyes only to be face to face with her mirror image.

'Hello Elena.'

'Where's my daughter?' Elena answered in a low tone.

'Now that's not very nice is it? I've come all this way to see if you're still breathing and you greet me like that, tut tut.'

'Where…..is …..Sophia' Elena said through gritted teeth and closing the distance between her and Katherine. She knew she was no match for her but when it came to her daughter she would do anything to make sure she was safe.

Katherine held Elena's gaze before she stepped to the side revealing a black land rover 'She's in the car.' Elena could see the top of Sophia's head in the back seat obviously moving side to side with the music on the radio.

'What do you want with her?'

'She's my leverage' Katherine answered stepping back in front of Elena, blocking her view again.

'What do you want me to do? What is this about Katherine? Who have you bargained us to this time?'

'Do you really think that low of me?'

'Yes I do, and I still haven't forgotten the last time you bargained my life for yours. So come on what do you want from us?' Elena was losing her patients now.

'I want you to come back to Mystic Falls, we want you to come back.'

'Why? And who's we?'

'Stefan and I'

'Stefan?' Why Stefan she thought, and why would he send Katherine and not come here himself? What did Damon have to say to all this?

'Yes, so are you getting in the car or am I leaving without you, I feel that I'm being very reasonable here.'

Elena shoved past Katherine and headed for the front passenger door.

'Good' Katherine remarked to herself before turning towards the car.

'Hey baby girl' Elena said as she climbed in the car.

'Mummy you never told me you had a sister and one that looks just like you that is sooo cool, I wish I had a sister but not one that looks just like me because I would get mixed up all the time. Aunty Katherine, are you going to be staying at my house and be visiting us?'

'Sweetie,' Elena paused looking toward Katherine and then back at Sophia 'Do you remember how I told you about Mystic Falls, the place I grew up?' Sophia Nodded 'Well Aunty Katherine is taking us to see your uncle Stefan in America.'

Sophia's eyes lit up 'Really? I get to see Uncle Stefan will I get to see my Daddy too?'

'Well we'll have to see if he's in town. He might not know we're visiting as it's a very big surprise.' She had no idea what to say to the very expectant 4 year old in the back seat. How could she tell her baby that her own farther didn't know she existed?

Two hours later Katherine had managed to acquire 3 first class tickets back to the Atlanta. Elena couldn't believe this was happening, she was sure she had cut this drama from her life. She hadn't heard anything from the Salvatore's or Mystic Falls except from her brother Jeremy who had also moved away from the small super natural town to attend college, he was the only one who knew of her existence until now. With Sophia soundly asleep, Elena rounded on Katherine.

'So how did you find me and why?' Elena demanded as she took her seat on the plane.

'As soon as you left, Stefan and Damon were looking for you. I ran into Damon in Boston, about 2 years ago and he told me about you disappearing out of the blue. The least I could do was help after stringing him along for 145 years. He loves you Elena for some strange reason and I owed it to him to find you. He hasn't stopped searching for you, it just turns out that I'm better at it.'

'So he knows you're here?'

'Not exactly.' Katherine shifted in her seat to face Elena. 'Damon hasn't been around much. He tends to drift in and out, never really explaining what he's doing or where he's going next. Stefan and I have been creating our own research in the hope that we'd bring you back to him.'

'So you just owe Damon a nice gesture for the years of torment you put him through and that's it? That's why you've found me?'

'Yes and no.' Katherine paused trying to arrange the right words in her head. 'Stefan and I are kind of together now. Since Klaus died I haven't needed to hide, I've been free to come and go as I please without the fear of some almighty vampire hunting me for his revenge, I've changed. As for Damon, he's completely lost without you. Stefan feels guilty for making things complicated before you left and blames himself for making you choose between him and his brother. But now I can see it wasn't about the choice of brother it was about Sophia and her life, you didn't want the drama of Mystic Falls, you want a normal life for her.'

Elena nodded, she couldn't believe how right Katherine was about Sophia. 'So, you and Stefan?' She asked for clarification, Katherine nodded. Elena chortled, 'I didn't see that one happening.'

'Well having a child with a vampire isn't exactly normal either Elena.'

'So how did you find me and Damon hasn't?'

'He's not exactly the brightest spark Elena when it comes to this stuff. You know what he's like, once he has an idea in his head he has to see it through, he hasn't been thinking clearly and he hasn't been thinking like you. Me on the other hand have you pegged, it was just a case of you popping up on the map and when I found an Elena Pierce, nice choice of name by the way, that was my cue.' Elena nodded, mentally telling herself that she probably should of changed her first name to. 'Now, Sophia was a surprise I wasn't expecting that when I turned up in England, I had no idea I would find you with a child. How did, could you and Damon have her, I've never heard of anything like it?'

'Did Stefan tell you how we got rid of Klaus?' Katherine nodded, 'Well Bonnie cast a spell to turn Klaus human and Damon must have been near him and it turned him to, Stefan and Caroline weren't effect. That night was the first time we slept together, there was no one else so I know she's his.'

'Well it's obvious she's his, just look at her, curly black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and the confidence of a teenager, she's Damon all over.' Katherine stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thanks for taking the time to review. It's my first fic ever and I was a bit nervous to even write one. Hope to update as often as I can!**

**xox **

* * *

_**Flash back - December 23 2011**_

_**Klaus' Mansion **_

'_Ahh Elena, so glad you could make it' Klaus greeted as she walked into view, 'You know I didn't want to hurt anyone right?' _

_After threatening Jeremy Elena had agreed to give Klaus a couple of pints of her blood in exchange for a truce. She knew full well that this wouldn't be the end but she had run out of options. She had no weapon or power over Klaus and he had pushed her enough, this could buy her some time._

'_How long will this buy me Klaus?' she asked eyeing him sceptically as she rolled up her jumper sleeve to allow the compelled nurse to fit her to the equipment, ' A year maybe two?' _

'_We'll see,' he said with a knowing smirk. It was obvious to Elena in that moment that he didn't intend on leaving her alone and knew full well that each time he showed up in town from now on all he had to do was threaten her friends and loved ones and he would instantly have another few pints of doppelganger blood to play with._

'_If you had only been so willing in the first place maybe none of this would have happened.' _

'_You weren't exactly in the mood for making deals when you first showed up.' She jabbed back at him, turning to see her blood moving through the tube to a bag._

* * *

_**The haunted witch's house**_

'_Any time today Bonnie,' Damon chimed impatiently._

'_I'm trying, the witches are taking their time and I can't help that, I won't be able to do the spell without their help.'_

'_Well we don't have time, Elena's made another one of her stupid deals and we need that spell to work like NOW if we have any chance of killing Klaus!'_

_Bonnie closed her eyes and started to chant in one of her many African languages that Damon didn't understand, he hoped this worked. Damon paced the floor, how could Stefan let her make these stupid choices? It had always been him, Damon that picked up the pieces and became the bad guy, it was never Stefan's or Elena's fault, always his. _

_Bonnie stopped chanting, 'Ok I know what to do, you're going to have to trust me.' _

'_Well I don't have much of a choice do I?' He snapped back at her._

'_Go!' Shouted Bonnie_

* * *

_**Klaus' Mansion**_

'_Damon?' Elena asked squinting as she tried to focus on the figure crouched down in front of her._

_Damon pressed a finger to her mouth to shush her, he didn't want Klaus to become aware of his presence. Elena nodded in understanding. _

_Damon suddenly disappeared and Klaus entered the room, 'Not long now until you pass out Elena, just think, I could do what I wanted, possibly take you on a little road trip, who would know? You could be my mobile blood bag.' _

_Elena had become too weak to answer, she was finding it hard to fight off the dizziness and her eyes started to roll._

_Damon took this as his cue, he couldn't sit any longer watching her in that state, he had to get her out now!_

'_You know what Klaus?' Damon began as he stepped from his hiding place to square up to Klaus, 'I just can't let you do that.' _

'_I was wondering when you'd put your two pennies worth in Damon, such a shame that you can't do anything about it.' And with that Klaus hit Damon. But it wasn't the force Damon was expecting and when he hit the ground he could have sworn that it hurt a little._

_As Klaus lunged forward to grab Elena and make his escape, Damon used all of his being to push himself up and in Klaus' path. Damon shoved him back with as much force as he could muster, this time knocking Klaus to the ground. Damon grabbed a stake from the inside of his jacket and stabbed it through the hybrids chest. All Damon could do now was pray he had done the deed at the exact moment needed. _

'_Damon?' Elena asked weakly_

'_It's ok I'm here, but we need to get out.' He ripped the tubes from her hand and lifted her into his arms. _


	3. Chapter 3

The 11 hour flight had given Elena a long time to think. She couldn't sleep and she couldn't eat from the anxiety building up inside of her. She looked over to Sophia who hadn't stirred yet, she must have been exhausted from her first day and then to be traipsed half way across the world as well had taken its toll on her baby girl. Elena smiled and stroked Sophia's hair out of her eyes, she was so very lucky to have her; she had been a light for Elena in the darkest time of her life, without her, she wouldn't even know who she was.

She turned her face up to look out of the plane window. She didn't buy it, why was Katherine involved? Did she really want to help Damon or was there another motive for her. Maybe Elena was just thinking too far into it, maybe Katherine had changed and it really was just a good will gesture for all the hurt she had caused.

No, it was too unbelievable, Katherine…..nice?

Katherine had been watching Elena, she knew she was trying to analyse everything, make sense of it all, but she knew it had been too much information to take in at once. 'You're so lucky you know, no one judging you for being pregnant so young or being out of wedlock and having a child.'

Elena turned to face Katherine, 'I remember when you first told me about your past. How your father took your baby from you. Did he ever tell you where he had taken her?'

'I believed that he had killed her. It wasn't until nearly a century after….,' Katherine paused to look around before moving closer to Elena. Dropping her voice, she continued 'I didn't know anything until I had seen the next Doppelganger then I knew she had survived.' She paused as if deep in thought. 'Elena, I'm not trying to be your best friend and I'm not trying to win you over with niceties, we're family and I need to help protect you and Sophia, that's it, no other motives.'

Protect us from what exactly? Elena thought to herself, who else apart from Klaus, who was dead, needed Elena? It was then that it dawned on her that maybe Katherine had a pretty good excuse for being an evil manipulative bitch after all, maybe if someone had taken Sophia she would have turned out the same way.

'We're gonna land soon so I'm going to the bathroom, can you just watch her?' Elena asked as she stood from her seat. Katherine nodded and Elena moved off.

'Aunty Katherine?' A small voice enquired.

'Yes?' Katherine replied.

'Do you know my daddy?

'Yes I do, very well'

'Is he nice? I mean I know what he looks like because Mummy gave me a picture of him but I don't really know what he's like. '

Katherine looked her in the eyes and answered 'He's one of the most loving people in the world.'

'I hope he likes me.' Sophia said shyly.

'He loves you Sophia with all his heart.' Although she had no idea what Damon would initially think, she knew he'd love her beyond all else. Sophia smiled.

'You're finally awake,' Elena said brightly as she returned to her seat.

'How long is left Mummy, I'm hungry?'

'Not long now Sweetie, I promise.' Just as Elena had spoken her last word the captains voice announced their descent.

* * *

As they walked through arrival's Elena allowed Katherine to lead the way. She had assumed Katherine would have a car in the airport car park she didn't expect what happened next.

'Elena?' Elena stopped dead, she hadn't been looking where she was going as she chatted idly with Sophia about their adventure.

Elena became aware of Katherine's halt and she looked up from Sophia, her face fell, 'Stefan' she stated in a near whisper as she gazed in astonishment at him. Suddenly she was enveloped in his arms.

'I never thought I'd see you again.'

'Uncle Stefan, what about me?' Sophia asked as she tugged on his jeans.

Stefan and Elena broke about, and Stefan looked towards the small child. 'Stefan this is Sophia,' she paused, 'your niece.' Stefan crouched down to Sophia's eye level so he could properly look at her.

She launched herself at him so her arms clung to his neck. He looked to Elena for the million answers he was mentally asking her for.

'I'll tell you later,' she replied as they began to walk towards the car park.

* * *

An hour long drive later and they had reached the boarding house. Elena suddenly felt uneasy which must have been very obvious on her face.

'There's no one here Elena.' Stefan confirmed as he opened the door for them to enter the house.

'Mummy I'm hungry' Sophia whined.

'I know sweetie I'll get you something in a minute.'

'I've made spaghetti, I hope that's ok?' Stefan called as he walked towards the kitchen

'mmmm my favourite!' Sophia answered as she skipped after him.

Elena laughed to herself as she looked around the parlour which hadn't changed a bit, still the same old dark wooden panels on the walls and the beautiful fire place in the middle of the back wall. It really didn't seem five years since the last time she was standing here, most probably arguing with Damon over a plan to kill Klaus.

Sophia came bounding into the room 'Quick Mummy, dinner's ready!' she exclaimed before running back towards the kitchen.

Elena joined Sophia, Stefan and Katherine at the kitchen table. Sophia had made an almighty mess of her clothes and the table already.

'Young lady, have we forgotten our manners? You might be hungry but we can still be polite and eat like an animal.' Elena scolded.

'Sorry.'

With dinner finished, Sophia was bathed and put to bed.

'So come on then, why did you come looking for me?' Elena asked as she descended the steps into the parlour, 'What's the big fuss about?'

'I already told you Elena,' Katherine answered, 'we're worried about Damon, your disappearance has been eating him up and we're scared he's completely lost his way'

'Which we know from experience isn't good.' Stefan interrupted. 'He doesn't come home for months on end.'

'The last time I checked, he was a big boy, he's allowed to do what he likes and so am I for that matter. I don't believe for one second that you've brought me back here just to convince Damon that I'm still alive. You're hoping you can push us together, let Damon have his fairy tale ending. But it's not just me anymore, I have to think about what's best for Sophia, which is why I left and you said it yourself Katherine, I want a normal life for her and is Mystic Falls or Damon going to fit in the norm? Look, it's been a very long day and I'm exhausted, Thank you very much for dinner Stefan and allowing us to stay here, I'll see you in the morning.' And with that she turned and walked back up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Elena was awoken by an almighty scream, the door to her bedroom crashing open and a mass of blonde hair blocking her vision as she tried to identify the intruder, who had pulled her into a sitting and was now clinging to her for dear life.

'Oh …..My….God …..Elena, I can't believe you're here.' Elena recognised the voice and smiled pulling the blonde closer before she tried to break the hug.

'I've missed you so much Caroline.' Elena said softly as tears started to well in eyes.

Caroline pulled back to look at Elena's features before pulling her towards her for another hug 'Don't you ever do that again, don't you ever leave without telling me, EVER! Do you understand?' Caroline chastised and Elena laughed.

'Mummy, are you going to get up today?' At that, Caroline whipped her head around faster than Elena could even register the movement.

Caroline's mouth formed and 'o' shape as she tried to figure out the right questions to ask. Tearing her eyes off the small child she looked back to Elena who laughed at the lack of words, especially from Caroline.

'Caroline, this is Sophia, my daughter.' Caroline, still silent, turned to look at the little girl once more who was now climbing onto the bed.

'Hello Caroline.' Sophia said cheerfully as she hugged her around the waist.

'What?' Was all Caroline finally managed to mutter.

Elena laughed as she stroked Sophia's hair.

* * *

Over breakfast, Elena explained to Caroline what had happened and her reasons for leaving whilst Sophia was happy drawing pictures at the table for her Uncle Stefan.

'So, what about you, I mean what's been going on?' Elena asked as she brought her coffee cup to her lips.

'Well,' Caroline smiled and sat up in her chair, 'Tyler and I are engaged!' with that both girls squealed like piglets before hugging each other again. Elena pulled Caroline's hand towards her so she could examine the ring on her finger.

'Wow' Elena exclaimed as she looked at the rock which adorned Caroline's dainty finger. 'So when's the big day?'

'When you have eternity Elena there's no rush. ' Katherine announced as she entered the kitchen.

'So you're saying being single for 500 plus years isn't that bad?' Caroline asked sarcastically which caused Elena to smile, since when had Caroline been so confident around Katherine.

'No, not single, just getting what I want when I want it. You don't have to have love to survive.'

'Obviously, 'Caroline muttered as she eyed Katherine up and down before turning back to Elena. 'So how long are you staying? Please say you're coming home for good?' Caroline's expectant questions hit like a lead balloon. She hadn't really thought about it but she knew she left Mystic Falls for a reason but it seemed that the reason didn't really stand anymore, everything did seem ….normal.

'I don't know yet Caroline. I didn't even know I would be here, let alone how long I'm going to stay.' She added as she looked at Katherine.

'It's for your own good Elena and for Sophia. You both want and need a family around you, you can't deny it and I don't regret going to get you.'

'How do you know what I want Katherine? I'm sorry but you don't get to tell me how I feel. You have no idea about my life and what I've had to go through time and time again, You might be able to handle it but I'm not a hard faced bitch I'm not as strong as you, I can't just let go of my feelings.' Elena's voice had risen without her knowing and Katherine had moved closer to her, they were almost toe to toe.

'Hey, what's going on?' Stefan had sped into the kitchen after hearing raised voices as he stood in the middle of them like a referee at a boxing match.

'Nothing just a disagreement,' Katherine said as she backed off.

'Elena?' Stefan asked for conformation.

'It's fine.' She added turning away from them. 'So Caroline I need some fresh air, how about we take Sophia into town and spoil her rotten.'

'Yesss!' Sophia exclaimed as she chucked her crayons on the table and ran to get her shoes.

'If I hadn't of endured the labour of having her, I would definitely say she was your child.' Elena remarked looking to Caroline.

* * *

So Sophia had been spoiled completely rotten by Caroline who had insisted she paid for absolutely everything, including lunch.

'Thanks for today Caroline, I've missed you, I've missed this.' Elena said as she pulled nearly 20 bags of all different shapes and colours from the boot of Caroline's car.

'Anytime,' Caroline replied pulling Elena in for a hug. 'I'm just glad to have you back even if it's not for long.'

Elena offered a weak smile. She hadn't given any thought to how long she would stay since Caroline had asked earlier and she still didn't have an answer.

'Sophia, can you take some of these small bags inside for me?' Elena asked and Sophia nodded taking the bags from her mother. 'Thank you.'

'Well I need to get back to Tyler, It was so nice to meet you Sophia, if you ever want to go shopping just ask me but remember….'

'Don't tell Tyler how much we spent!' They said in unison.

Caroline smiled 'Bye guys see you soon'

Sophia skipped off towards the front door of the boarding house.

'Bye Caroline!' Elena watched as Caroline drove back out of the Salvatore's drive.

* * *

When she reached the house, Sophia found the front door open. She ran straight to the parlour steps and dropped her bags on the floor where she then knelt down beside them to pull out all of their contents to study them once more, she didn't notice the dark figure sat only a few feet away from her watching her intently.

* * *

**So there you have it, a Caroline chapter. Please review if you like the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Damon sat on the couch legs crossed and an arm sprawled across the back whilst the other was busy nursing a glass of his favourite vintage…..blood. He was watching how the liquid moved as he tilted the glass back and forth, staining the inside of the glass just for a second before it ran back down the sides. Stefan and Katherine had left in a hurry as soon as he had arrived which made him ponder as to their whereabouts. He tilted his head when he heard a car pull up to the front of the house. It was a strange occurrence these days to have people come and go from the boarding house, he barely set foot in the place which left only Stefan and Katherine who he had passed on the way through the front door not even 10 minutes ago and he knew they hadn't taken a car so why would they return with one?

He looked towards the front door listening hard to the voices outside. Caroline. She was easy to identify, she always spoke in the highest pitch that only dogs could really understand, no wonder Tyler was with her. The other voice was definitely female, but muffled, quiet, familiar.

'Anytime, I'm just glad to have you back even if it's not for long.' He heard Caroline say.

_Glad to have you back?_ Had Bonnie come out of her hiding place? But then again, why would Caroline come back here with Bonnie?

'Don't tell Tyler how much we spent!' Damon's brow furrowed, there was a third voice, a child's voice. This did not make any sense to him, he didn't know any children, so why would one turn up here.

If things couldn't get any weirder, said child ran straight through the front door, sat on the parlour steps and emptied the entire contents of her bags all over his floor.

Damon sat still as he continued to stare at the small girl puzzled as to why she was there, she couldn't be more than 5, he deduced from her height and small frame. Had Katherine and Stefan adopted? '_Now don't be ridiculous, you idiot!' _He mentally shouted. He heard footsteps fall on the wooden floor of the entrance and a dull thud of something hitting the floor boards but he couldn't tare his eyes away from the child, she confounded him, but when he heard a sigh, his eyes snapped up.

* * *

Elena waved goodbye to Caroline before turning back to the house. It had been really nice to spend time with her after so long with no contact. Would it have been so bad if she had told Caroline she was leaving all those year ago? _'Elena you know she can't keep secrets, you'd have been found within a week.' _She smiled to herself as she entered the boarding house. She dropped the bags she was carrying and turned to look at Sophia, who had scattered all of her new things on the floor which made her sigh in frustration, but then her eye caught something else and her breath hitched. Elena's eyes slowly lifted tracing the outline of a shoe, her heart started to race. There was no going back if she continued to raise her eye line, just by the way he sat she knew who it was but her mind wouldn't allow her to organise all of her thoughts and feelings in that moment. Swallowing hard she met his eyes and within an instant he was in front of her studying her features.

He had known the mumbled voice outside had belonged to Elena but his head had pushed her from his thoughts, it was too much to hope that she would reappear on his door step too easy and his mind wouldn't allow his heart to completely shatter if it had all been an illusion, a day dream.

Yet here she was, exactly as he remembered her, the same scent, the same strong heart beat that resonated in his ears, the same girl that he loved and would love for all eternity, she was really here in touching distance.

Elena continued to stare back at him, taking in the blue of his eyes. His expression was blank and she couldn't help but feel like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, not moving but bracing for the impact. She saw his jaw twitch and his left cheek move slightly as if he was biting the inside of his mouth, trying not to shout at her or worse. If she hadn't of known any better, she would have thought he was going to eat her; he truly looked scary the way he was towering over her now.

Damon fought with himself. What was he supposed to do? Pull her close? Tell her he loved her? Tell her to get the hell away from him? Tell her exactly how she made him feel? His head was exploding and he could feel the anger rage inside of him like a volcano, but his face remained blank as he watched her scared expression. If he was to do any of the things he was thinking she'd run a mile in the opposite direction. He took a step back still holding her gaze for a few more moments before he turned and walked out of the room.

Elena stumbled backwards as if she had been transfixed by his stare. Her hand found a side table which steadied her as she took in a few deep breaths. She didn't have a clue about what had just happened between her and Damon but she knew that it was all coming to a head. _'Sophia'_ she thought before her eyes darted to her daughter who was happily playing on the floor with a new doll, oblivious to the whole exchange.

**So here you have it, the first time in four years that Damon and Elena meet. There's no conversation between the two as I wanted to save it for the next chapter and create some tension between the pair. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	6. Chapter 6

It was now or never, either she picked Sophia up and walked back out of the door or she faced the music. Elena turned to the front door and placed a hand on the handle. Taking in another deep breath she pushed it shut and turned back to Sophia.

'Sophie baby can you pick all of these things up and take them up stairs, we don't want to leave a mess for Uncle Stefan do we?'

'Mummy, do I have to?' Sophia asked

'Yes , now get on with it.'

'Fine,'

'Err, less of the lip thank you' Elena said sternly.

'Sorry.' Sophia added as she stood to clean away her things.

Elena turned her head to look down the corridor towards the kitchen, did she follow him or leave him to stew? What was she going to say to him? With one final look to her little girl she mustered the courage to go after him.

* * *

Damon stepped back still looking at her, he was lost for words, he had no clue what to say or how to act so he decided not to react at all but give himself a minute to take in the fact that she was here and the only way he could stop himself from shouting at her or arguing was to walk away and sort out his head.

He headed for the kitchen to find a bottle of bourbon, which usually did the trick in difficult situations. He pulled a glass from the cupboard and sat himself at the table which was still covered in paper and crayons. Damon sieved through the paper each one covered with drawings ranging from houses to rainbows, one however did catch his eye. It was of 5 people all labelled with a large wobbly script. "Uncle Stefan" "Aunty Katherine" "Mummy" "Sophia" and "Daddy."

Elena stepped tentatively into the kitchen, unsure of what she might find. Damon was sat at the table looking at a piece of paper which she deduced was one of Sophia's drawings.

'When did you get here?' He asked her with no display of emotion and without looking up from the picture.

'Yesterday'

'Why?' He probed putting the paper down and turning to face her.

'Because Katherine found me.'

There was an awkward pause as Damon downed his drink.

'Look Damon,' she began as she stepped closer to the table but Damon interrupted her.

'So why after four years are you stood here?'

'I don't know what to say to you, I don't know where to start.'

'Try the beginning Elena,' he said bitterly, 'like why you decided to run away? Why haven't I been able to find you? And why is there a child in there calling you Mummy? None of it makes any sense to me so you better have a god damn good excuse cause I didn't see it coming.'

'I'm sorry I left Damon, but I had to, I didn't have a choice.'

'There's always a choice Elena, you just happen to make really crappy ones! Did you not think about anyone else when you up and left? Did you not think about what it would do to me, even to Stefan?'

'Yes Damon, I did! But It wasn't about you or Stefan, I was thinking of that little girl in there,' Elena pointed towards the parlour. 'She's…' Elena hesitated, she couldn't get the right words out, she just had to come out and say it there was no other way, 'Sophia's my little girl, OUR little girl and I needed to give her a chance, a chance at a better life.'

Damon looked at Elena in disbelieve. 'Don't look at me like that Damon, I'm not lying to you, why would I, she's yours.'

He started as he shook his head from side to side in slow motion, 2 and 2 did not make 4 in his head right now.

'But we were only together for one night, and it definitely wasn't 150 years ago when everything worked as it should, and I'm pretty sure that vampires can't procreate.' he retorted as his brain tried to recollect the time scale and memories.

'Yes but that was the night Klaus died, the night he was turned into a human, Damon the spell must of affected you too.'

'How can you be sure?'

'Because there was no one else.'

'What about Matt?' Damon asked, he really couldn't believe what Elena was saying, he needed to know for sure, 'Did you ever….'

'NO! Damon I can honestly say that you were the only one, it makes sense because you were near Klaus when Bonnie cast her spell, you were in contact with him so you must have been changed too.'

'But I'm a vampire now, I know I am, so….'

'I don't know how the spell works Damon, I just know that we slept together and now I,' she paused to correct herself, 'we have a beautiful little girl. All the dates check out, so unless I'm the Virgin Mary….'

He cut her off, 'Then why didn't you tell me?'

'Because if I had, you wouldn't have let me go, I couldn't destroy your relationship with Stefan by choosing between you and when I found out I was pregnant I had to make decisions about someone else's future not just my own. I chose to let Sophia live, be normal, so I ran away and cut all ties. I didn't want her to grow up in a world where no one gets old or turns into a monster.'

'I would have helped you. I would have gone with you, you didn't have to do it on your own.'

'I know but I couldn't risk you knowing, you were too much of a ….' Elena paused

'Too much of a what Elena? A liability?'

'I couldn't run the risk of us being followed, you're like a celebrity in the vampire world, you're infamous Damon, someone would have caught onto us and I didn't want to move from place to place dodging enemies. Look I'm not asking you to forgive me because what I did was unforgivable, I shouldn't have taken her from you knowing that she was your only chance of ever having a child but I needed to live in a normal world where vampires, werewolves and god knows what else didn't exist.'

Neither of them spoke or made eye contact. Damon was processing the new information, yes he could understand what she had wanted but he didn't agree with the way she had done it. She was right though, she shouldn't have left without telling him she was pregnant but she was also right about the fact that he would have stopped her from going, locked her up if he had to, anything but let her go.

'If you want us to leave then we will, I'll completely understand, I never wanted to tell you like this.'

'But if Katherine hadn't of brought you here would you have told me at all?' Elena opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form any words so closed it again quickly. She asked herself that question again, _Would she have told him? Eventually, maybe, but she hadn't expected to see him so soon she hadn't ever rehearsed this conversation._

'I don't know, but now that I'm here I'm starting to see that my reason for leaving was probably out of sheer panic and not rational thinking. Damon I'm sorry, I've made a massive mess of things. I know that I hurt you, everyone, when I left and I can't imagine what that did to you, but please understand?'

Damon cocked an eyebrow impressed that Elena had accepted the fact that she hadn't thought it through. He moved towards her, stopping just in front of her.

He lifted his left hand to her face and brushed a piece of hair behind her right ear as he began to speak 'Look it's ok, you did what you thought you had to, but you're here now and that's all that matters.' He didn't want to argue anymore, he didn't want to shut her out or do what he'd normally do and hold a grudge for the next 50 years.

'Really?'

'Really. I never stopped loving you Elena and I know that you haven't thought about us and that's ok, I'm just glad that you're safe, so no, I don't want you to leave, I just got you back.'

Elena closed the distance between them snaking her arms around Damon's waist laying her head against his chest. Her eyes were starting to well up with all of the emotion she had bottled up inside of her for those years that she had been away. Damon held her as she relaxed into his arms rocking her soothingly side to side and pressing lingering kisses to the top of her head.

At that moment, tiny footsteps where heard running towards the kitchen 'Mummy I'm done, can I go out and play in the garden?'

Elena and Damon broke apart, Elena wiped the tears from her eye's and plastered a smile on her face as she turned towards Sophia. Damon on the other hand, took a step back and tried desperately to blend in with the kitchen counter. It was too late for camouflage now though as Sophia caught his movement as she herself walked closer to him with a quizzical expression.

'Daddy?'


End file.
